Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
Allgemeines Maito Gai ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure und der Leiter von Team 9 und damit der Sensei von Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga und Tenten. Er ist ein Tai-Jutsu-Spezialist, der in der Lage ist, zu öffnen. Er wird von den anderen Bewohnern der Dorfes wegen seines seltsamen Äußeren und eigenartigen Benehmens oft belächelt, jedoch zählt er zu den stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes. Ein besonderes Verhältnis pflegt er zu seinem Lieblingschüler Rock Lee, in dem er sich selbst wiederfindet und ihn deshalb besonders intensiv trainiert. Sein Lebenscredo basiert auf dem sogenannten "Feuer der Jugend", seiner eigenen Interpretation des Willen des Feuers, nach dem er sein gesamtes Handeln und Denken ausrichtet. Erscheinung thumb|left|Die "Nice Guy-Pose" Gai hat einen der wohl eigenwilligsten Geschmäcker in der Welt von Naruto, der ihm von seinem Umfeld immer wieder viel Spott einbringt. Ihm selbst ist das natürlich völlig egal und er trägt weiterhin seinen grünen Ganzkörperanzug mit orangenen Stulpen und blauen Schuhen. Darüber trägt er eine ganz normale Jonin-Weste und sein Stirnband, das als Gürtel fungiert. Weitere Charaktermerkmale, die bei Freund und Feind für Kopfschütteln sorgen sind seine 70er-Jahre Topffrisur kombiniert mit seinen buschigen Augenbrauen, die er stolz zur Schau trägt und die sogenannte "Nice Guy-Pose", bei der er grinsend seinen Daumen in die Höhe streckt. Diese Geste zeigt er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Sein Schüler Rock Lee ist als Einziger restlos begeistert von dieser Erscheinung und hat diese komplett kopiert. Auch war Naruto von Design seiner Anzüge recht angetan und wollte, als er einen geschenkt bekam, diesen gleich anprobieren, jedoch riet Jiraiya ihm mit dem Verweis auf Gais eigenwilliges Erscheinungsbild sofort davon ab. Charakter Gai ist ein Mensch, der nach strengen Prinzipien lebt und diese eisern verfolgt. So versucht er, inspiriert vom Feuer der Jugend, jeden Tag voll zu nutzen und legt sich selbst, sollte er bei einer Aufgabe versagen, noch härtere Aufgaben auf, um sich zusätzlich zu stählen. Diese Maxime befolgt er seit seiner frühsten Kindheit und in allen Bereichen seines Lebens, da er als Versager belächelt wurde und sich alles hart erarbeiten musste. Des Weiteren ist er sehr emotional,enthusiastisch und immer mit Feuereifer bei der Sache, vor allem im Bezug auf seinen Schüler Lee, der ihn regelmäßig zu Tränen rührt. Dies führt bisweilen soweit, dass er sein Schicksal an das seines Schülers knüpft. Dieses hohe Maß an persönlichen Einsatz ist für sein Umfeld nur bedingt erträglich, da ihn die meisten als komischen Kauz belächeln, jedoch schafft er es immer wieder, seine eigentliche Zielgruppe, die Jugend, vor allem Lee und Naruto, mit seinem Feuer anzustecken und zusätzlich zu motivieren. Obwohl sein Verhalten von vielen belächelt wird, schätzen ihn die anderen Konoha-Nin trotzdem als wertvollen Verbündeten und vertrauen ihm voll und ganz. Ihm selbst scheint es völlig egal zu sein, was andere von ihm denken, da er trotz allem an seinem Kleidungsstil und seinen Marotten festhält, da er sie als Teil seines Ninja-Weges begreift. Sein Gedächtnis scheint eher schlecht zu sein, da er sich an Kisame erst nach einiger Zeit wieder erinnern kann. Auch versucht er immer, jung und cool rüberzukommen, in der Regel geht dies jedoch nach hinten los. Verhältnis zu seinem Team thumb|left|Gai und seine Schüler Nachdem die Drei die Ninja-Akademie absolviert haben, werden sie Maito Gai als Sensei zugeteilt, der sie zunächst einmal nach ihren Träumen fragt. Sein Team ist vor allem in Tai-Jutsu sehr gut aufgestellt, da sowohl Rock Lee als auch Neji großes Talent in diesem Bereich der Ninja-Kunst aufweisen, aber auch Tenten ist nicht zu unterschätzen, da sie sehr effektiv im Fernkampf ist. Nachdem er sein Team ein Jahr länger trainiert als die anderen Jonin, da er glaubt, seine Schüler seien noch nicht bereit, meldet er sie schließlich zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an, bei der es sein gesamtes Team in die Ausscheidungskämpfe schafft und Neji sogar ins Finale vordringt. Später werden alle Mitglieder seines Teams Chunin und Neji sogar mit 15 Jahren Jonin. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Team kann man trotz der offensichtlichen Favorisierung von Lee als durchaus harmonisch bezeichnen, da alle Mitglieder ihren Sensei achten und respektieren und umgekehrt, auch wenn Neji und in Teilen auch Tenten eine massive Abneigung gegen das in ihren Augen kindische und völlig alberne Verhalten von Gai und Lee hegen, die sie offen zur Schau stellen. Gai und Rock Lee thumb|right|180px|Eine innige Freundschaft Rock Lee ist für Gai viel mehr als nur sein Lieblingsschüler, er ist für ihn so etwas wie ein Sohn, dem er all seine Kenntnisse vermitteln will. Schon in der Ninja-Akademie fiel Lee Gai durch seinen unbändigen Willen ein Ninja zu werden auf, wegen dem er ihm eine große Zukunft prophezeite, wenn er weiter so hart arbeite. In Lee sieht Gai ein jüngeres Abbild seiner Selbst, da auch er als Kind immer als Versager bezeichnet wurde, da auch er sehr schlecht in Nin- und Gen-Jutsu war und sich alles in seiner Ninja-Laufbahn hart erarbeitet hat. Deswegen trainiert er den jungen Lee auch besonders hart, nachdem er von dessen Traum erfährt, auch ohne Nin- und Gen-Jutsu ein hervorragender Ninja zu werden. Deswegen bringt er ihm einige der stärksten Tai-Jutsus bei, die es gibt, nämlich die verbotenen Hachimon Tonko, von denen Lee 5 öffnen kann. Lee im Gegenzug ist so begeistert von seinem Meister, dass er versucht, genauso zu werden wie er, weswegen er sein Äußeres und sein Verhalten kopiert und sich jeden noch so unsinnigen Ratschlag seines Meisters aufschreibt. Generell haben die beiden ein sehr emotionales Verhältnis zueinander, so brechen sie ständig in Tränen aus, wenn Gai Lee mal wieder eine Lektion erteilt und Gai ist sogar bereit, seine Ninja-Laufbahn an die seines Schülers zu knüpfen, da er nach Lees schweren Verletzungen im Kampf gegen Gaara seine Karriere beenden will, sollte Lee nicht wieder gesund werden. Rivalität mit Kakashi thumb|right|170px|Kakashi "besiegt" Gai thumb|right|Kakashi und Gai konkurrieren bereits vor dem Angriff des Kyuubi Kakashi und Gai hegen eine Rivalität, die sich bis in die heutige Zeit gehalten hat. Hierbei gibt Gai gerne damit an, dass man sie die "ewigen Rivalen" nennt und er Kakashi bereits 50 mal besiegt habe, wohingegen dieser nur 49 Erfolge für sich verbuchen konnte. Hierbei verschweigen die Beiden aber gerne, dass ihnen hierbei jede Art von Duell recht ist, wie zum Beispiel eine Partie "Schere-Stein-Papier". Auch ist nicht ganz klar, wie ernst Kakashi selbst diese Rivalität nimmt, da er Gai nicht unbedingt als Konkurrenten zu betrachten scheint. Dies könnte einerseits an Kakashis eher passiver Lebensführung im Allgemeinen liegen, oder daran, dass die beiden am Ende des Tages doch eher Freunde als Rivalen sind. Jedenfalls ist diese Rivalität ein Aspekt von Gais Leben, der ihn nur noch mehr anspornt, stärker zu werden, da er den, wie er ihn nennt, "Elite-Kakashi", überflügeln will. So hat er zum Beispiel Kampftechniken gegen das Sharingan entwickelt, um mit seinem Rivalen mithalten zu können. Ein weiteres Zeichen ihrer Rivalität sind die heißblütigen Reden vom Feuer der Jugend, die Gai gerne vor Kakashi hält und die dieser jedesmal ignoriert, nur um Gai dann zu fragen, ob er etwas gesagt habe. Das Feuer der Jugend Das "Feuer der Jugend" oder auch "Kraft der Jugend" ist Gais Interpretation des Willen des Feuers, nach der er sein ganzes Leben ausrichtet. Grundsätzlich beinhaltet diese Lebensphilosophie, jeden Tag seines Lebens zu nutzen und sein Bestes zu geben, da man irgendwann zu alt ist um dies zu tun. Durch dieses Feuer beseelt versucht Gai, so jung und vital wie nur irgend möglich zu bleiben, was bei ihm zum Teil auch heißt, sich viel jünger zu geben, als er eigentlich ist, was bei seinem Umfeld, vor allem Neji, nicht unbedingt auf Gegenliebe stößt. Diese Philosophie versucht er nicht nur an seine Schüler, sondern auch an jeden anderen weiterzugeben, vor allen den Jüngeren, in denen seiner Meinung nach das Feuer der Jugend noch besonders stark brennt, versucht er seine Lebensweise näherzubringen. Sein Vorzeigeschüler ist hier wiedermal Lee, der ebenfalls sein gesamtes Leben nach dieser Philosophie ausgerichtet hat. Gais Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|180px|Gai greift in den Kampf ein Anders als die anderen Jonin des Dorfes meldet Gai sein Team ein Jahr später zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an, da er befand, dass sie noch Zeit zum Reifen bräuchten. Die somit ein Jahr älteren Genin kristallisieren sich schnell als ernst zunehmende Konkurrenz heraus, da Neji und Lee zu den absoluten Favoriten auf eine Beförderung zählen. Den ersten und zweiten Teil der Prüfung besteht sein Team spielend, jedoch muss Tenten nach einem kurzen und einseitigen Kampf gegen Temari die Segel streichen und auch Lee unterliegt nach einem harten Kampf Gaara, der ihm den linken Arm und das linke Bein bricht und versucht, den schon geschlagenen Lee endgültig zu töten, woraufhin Gai dazwischen geht, was zur anschließenden Disqualifikation führt. Einzig Neji kann sich gegen seine Cousine Hinata durchsetzen. In den darauffolgenden Wochen kümmert er sich vorwiegend um Nejis Training und die Genesung seines Lieblingsschülers Lee, wobei er Zeuge des Mordversuchs von Gaara wird, der den schlafenden Lee umbringen will, da es seinem Ninja-Weg widerspräche seine Gegner am Leben zu lassen. Zusammen mit Naruto und Shikamaru kann er Gaara jedoch abschrecken, woraufhin sich dieser vorerst zurückzieht. Im Finale der Auswahlprüfung muss er mit ansehen, wie der große Favorit Neji dem Außenseiter Naruto unterliegt. Die Trauer darüber währt jedoch nur kurz, da Suna und Oto Konoha hintergangen haben und einen Angriff auf sein Heimatdorf versuchen. Hierbei kämpft er zusammen mit Kakashi und den anderen Jonin gegen die angreifenden Suna- und Oto-Nin, jedoch sind diese ihren Fähigkeiten nicht gewachsen und müssen sich bald geschlagen geben. Konoha musste diesen Sieg jedoch mit dem Tod des Sandaime Hokage bezahlen, dessen Bestattung er anschließend beiwohnt. Akatsuki infiltriert Konoha und die Suche nach Tsunade right|thumb|Rettung in letzter Sekunde Kurz nach dem Tod des Sandaime dringen die beiden Akatsukimitglieder Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki in Konoha ein, um inmitten des Chaos nach Informationen über den Verbleib von Naruto, dem Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, zu forschen. Hierbei werden sie jedoch von Asuma und Kurenai gestellt, die die beiden Kriminellen in einen Kampf verwickeln, in den bald auch Kakashi eingreift. Nachdem Itachi Kakashi mit Tsukuyomi außer Gefecht setzt und Asuma und Kurenai durch die Angriffe der beiden Gegner geschwächt sind, rettet Gai die drei in letzter Sekunde, als er einen Angriff Kisames pariert, der den Auftrag hatte Kakashi mitzunehmen und die anderen beiden zu töten. Hierbei weiß Gai durch seine spezielle Kampftechnik gegen das Sharingan zu überzeugen, jedoch ziehen sich die Angreifer kurz darauf zurück, da sie kein Aufsehen erregen wollen. Nachdem seine Teamkameraden versorgt sind nimmt Gai die Verfolgung auf, kommt jedoch zu spät, da die beiden von Jiraiya bereits in die Flucht geschlagen hat. Nachdem er dem sichtlich begeisterten Naruto, in dem er das Feuer der Jugend brennen sieht, einen seiner Kampfanzüge geschenkt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf um den schwer verletzten Sasuke versorgen zu lassen. Nachdem Tsunade ins Dorf zurückgekehrt ist untersucht diese zunächst die Verletzungen von Lee, mit einem für Gai schockierenden Ergebnis: Lee ist so schwer verwundet, dass er seine Ninja-Laufbahn besser aufgeben solle. Diese Aussage verstört ihn so sehr, dass er die Echtheit Tsunades in Frage stellt und diese angreifen will, wobei ihn Shizune zurückhalten muss. Jedoch besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sich Lee einem extrem riskanten Eingriff unterzieht, jedoch stehen die Überlebenschancen lediglich bei 50%. Daraufhin sucht Gai das Gespräch mit seinem in Tränen aufgelösten Schüler, der seinen Traum vor seinen Augen zerbrechen sieht. In einer emotionalen Rede verspricht er diesem, er wolle sein Schicksal an das seine knüpfen und seine Laufbahn beenden, sollte Lee nach der Operation kein Ninja mehr sein können. Zum Glück verläuft die OP erfolgreich und Lee macht sich bald darauf auf, um dem Sasuke-Rettungs-Team zu Hilfe zu eilen. Rettung Gaaras thumb|left|Gai gegen Kisame Nachdem Sunagakure einen Hilferuf an Konoha sendet, werden Gai und sein Team entsandt, um Team Kakashi bei ihrer Mission, der Rettung des entführten Kazekage Gaara, zu unterstützen. Hierbei treffen sie auf Pakkun, der sie zum Versteck von Akatsuki führen will. Jedoch werden sie jedoch von Kisame aufgehalten, der sie in einen Kampf verwickelt. Diesem gelingt es schnell, Neji, Lee und Tenten in seinem Wassergefängnins festzuhalten, womit Gai auf sich allein gestellt ist. Kisame treibt ihn in die Enge und er ist gezwungen, sechs der inneren Tore zu öffnen und Asakujaku einzusetzen. Mit diesem Angriff kann er Kisame töten, jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Pain mit Shouten no Jutsu Doppelgänger von Kisame und Itachi erschaffen hat und sie nur einen Untergebenen Sasoris erschlagen haben. Daraufhin eilen die Vier zum Versteck und treffen dort bald auf Kakashis Gruppe. Es ist ihnen jedoch nicht möglich, in das Versteck einzudringen, da es durch Gofuu Kekkai geschützt wird. Aus diesem Grund macht sich Team Gai auf, um die vier weiteren Siegel zu brechen, die Akatsuki in der Umgebung verteilt hat. Als sie dies tun, aktiviert sich jedoch Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu und die Teammitglieder werden in einen harten Kampf gegen sich selbst verwickelt, den sie letztendlich aber alle für sich entscheiden können. Daraufhin versuchen sie zu Naruto und Kakashi aufzuschließen, die die Leiche des verstorbenen Gaara von Deidara zurückerobert haben. Sie stellen Deidara und verwickeln ihn in einen Kampf, jedoch schafft dieser es, indem er vorgibt, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, zu entkommen. Danach belebt Chiyo unter Einsatz ihres Lebens Gaara wieder, der von den Bewohnern Sunas begeistert empfangen wird. Nachdem sich sein Team etwas erholt hat, verabschieden sie sich von Gaara und seinen Geschwistern und er trägt Kakashi, der nach dem Einsatz von Kamui völlig entkräftet ist, zurück nach Konoha. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Team Gai findet Hinata Team Gai befindet sich gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Mission, als sie bemerken, dass in Konoha etwas nicht stimmen muss. Sie eilen zurück un finden auf dem Weg den schwer verletzten Gamabunta, der ihnen offenbahrt, dass Pain Konoha angegriffen hat und Naruto gegen ihn kämpft. Als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen, finden sie die dem Tode nahe Hinata und leisten erste Hilfe. Nachdem sie einen Arzt gefunden haben, wollen Gai und Lee Naruto in seinem Kampf zur Seite stehen, jedoch hält Sakura sie davon ab, da sie Naruto nur behindern würden. Als Naruto nach seinem Sieg über Pain ins Dorf zurückkommt, sind Gai und die anderen Bewohner da, um ihn zu begrüßen. Die Insel thumb|left|Gai vs Kisame: Runde 3 Außerdem begleitet Gai Naruto auf "Die Insel" wo dieser von Killerbee lernen soll sein Bijuu effektiver einsetzen zu können. Als Naruto gerade gelernt hat, den Kyuubi zu kontrollieren, möchte Gai zu Naruto. Motoi und Aoba Yamashiro führen Gai nun zum Wasserfall der Wahrheit. Als er sich nun seiner dunklen Seite stellt, kommt Kisame und Samehada aus dem Wasserfall geflogen. Gai schleudert nun Kisame mit Konoha Kaiganshou an die Felswand. Daraufhin trennt sich Samehada von Kisame, der nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Aoba und Gai die Flucht ergreift. Doch holt ihn Gai letztendlich ein und es kommt zu ihrem bereits dritten Kampf, den Gai für sich entscheiden kann. Die Shinobi-Allianz Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Gai der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewisen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Rock Lee und Sakura unter dem Kommando von General Kakashi. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Gai setzt Asakujaku ein thumb|right|Gais Parameter Gai ist einer der stärksten Tai-Jutsu-Kämpfer in der Welt von Naruto und verfügt in diesem Bereich über herausragende Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten. Die macht ihn vor allem im Nahkampf, den er in der Regel waffenlos bestreitet, wo er aber im Notfall auf seine Nunchakus zurückgreift, zu einem gefährlichen Gegner. Er hat einige der schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Tai-Jutsu-Techniken, die Hachimon Tonko, gemeistert und ist in der Lage, zu öffnen. Er beherrscht auch einige Nin- und Gen-Jutsus, so hat er einen Kuchiyose-Vertrag mit den Schildkröten geschlossen und kann sich aus Gen-Jutsus befreien. Eine weitere Fähigkeit sind seine speziellen Kampftechniken gegen das Sharingan, die nur er beherrscht. Hierbei liest er die Bewegungen seines Gegners an den Fußstellungen ab und vermeidet jeglichen Augenkontakt. Er verfügt über eine immense Körperkraft und Geschwindigkeit und hat sehr hohe Chakrareserven. Techniken Verschiedenes *Er nennt sich selbst das "Edle grüne Raubtier aus Konoha". **Lee nennt sich in Anlehnung an seinen Sensei das "Schöne grüne Biest aus Konoha": **Im Deutschen Manga wir dies bei Beiden fehlerhaft als "blau" bezeichnet. *Naruto nennt ihn "Sensei Buschige Augenbraue": *Er sagte zu Lee, dass er nur durch Anstrengung besser als der absolute-Elite-Kakashi sei. *Gai versucht immer besonders cool rüber zu kommen, doch geht das meist nach hinten los. *Gai gibt häufig damit an, er habe Kakashi 50 Mal in einem Duell besiegt, Kakashi ihn jedoch nur 49 Mal - doch erwähnt er nie, dass beiden dabei jede Art von Duell recht ist - Er hat sich sogar einmal durch Kakashi zu "Schere, Stein, Papier" überreden lassen. *Er findet seinen grünen Anzug so toll, dass er auch mal Naruto einen andrehen wollte, als er ihn für "würdig" empfand. *Sein Aussehen und sein Charakter scheint an Bruce Lee angelegt zu sein. *Es heißt, in seiner Kindheit sei er als Versager bezeichnet worden und musste sich alles hart erarbeiten, jedoch ist er widersprüchlicherweise bereits mit 7 Jahren Genin und 11 Chunin geworden. *Lee ist sein absoluter Lieblingsschüler. *Schafft er etwas nicht, erlegt er sich zur Strafe eine noch schwerere Aufgabe auf. *Er scheint immer und überall zu trainieren, so trägt er Kakashi von Suna nach Konoha. *Er scheint kein gutes Gedächtnis zu haben, da er sich an Kisame, als er ihn wiedersah, so gut wie gar nicht erinnerte. *Er wollte, wenn Lees Operation von Tsunade misslingen würde, auch mit seiner Ninja-Laufbahn aufhören. Jedoch wurde dies falsch ins Deutsche übersetzt. Richtig übersetzt sagt Gai zu Lee, dass Gai keinen Grund mehr zum Leben sehe, sollte Lee durch die Operation sterben. Im Manga sagt Gai aber zu Lee, dass Gai den Freitod wählen werde, sollte Lee die Operation nicht überleben. *Er kann der 8 inneren Chakratore öffnen (soweit bekannt). *Sein Lieblingsessen ist extrascharfer Curry mit Reis oder Curry mit Nudeln. **Er scheint alles zu essen, egal ob es ihm schmeckt (Mag nicht: Gibts nicht!) *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Heiße Jugend!". *Seine Hobbys sind Sprungtraining und Faustschlagübungen. * Er leidet an Seekrankheit. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 9 Kategorie:Team Gai Kategorie:Gais Kämpfe Kategorie:Testseite